Following the Suit
by kitikattt7
Summary: The Donquixote Family is looking for new company around the palace. Diamante has been placed in charge for interviews. He may be the King of Diamonds but you have the ace up your sleeve ;) Rated M because you know EXACTLY why. :3


You walk into the main palace room, the tall, sinister looking executive sat in his throne looking through papers.

"Just get over here and we'll start your interview." He said.

You stood before him in your bikini. "I'm _, nice to meet you."

"Darling, names do not matter here, you're just for show and to serve the executives here."

"We have numerous girls like you interviewing today, so it's not like we'll be able to remember your name anyway."

"I consider that a challenge then." you reply sternly.

"Oh?" he says

"I _bet_ I can make you remember my name_." _you suggestively hint.

"Hmph, we'll see." He replied.

"There's a bar set up over there…" Diamante points to the corner of the room. "Go make me a _Fox Poison_, we'll see if you know your booze and if you can even make a good drink."

You walk over to the bar and fiddle with the drinks lying out. After a few minutes you walk back over with the drink on a small platter and serve it to the officer. Diamante takes a sip, analyzing it.

"Hmm…not bad." He mutters. "Go make another and this time taller."

You walk back over to the bar, mix the drink again and present it to him.

Diamante takes the drink and chugs it down fiercely. His eyes slightly glazed with a redness to his face.

"Perfect…" he mumbles. He throws the glass hard at the wall. You stand there confused.

"Now clean it up, Uhahaha!" he demanded. You grab a dust pan a sweep up the glass quietly.

"The Donquixote Family gets rowdy occasionally and you have to be ready to clean up all sort of messes…Uhaha!" he snickered.

With your back to him you turn your head, peeking over your shoulder, "That's okay…I like _**rowdy**_…" you said submissively.

Diamante ceased in his laughing. You stood up and began walking towards him, swaying your hips hypnotically. His eyes fixed on your provocative motions.

You stand before him, between his towering legs, he was so tall he had to keep them parted to even sit on the throne. Your hands grazed his inner thighs gently as you lean in licking the vodka off his lips, "_and I __**love **__cleaning up messes…"_ you whisper against his lips.

Diamante groaned with a slight smirk. Your hands made their way to his center piece, rubbing provocatively against his leather pants. His hand finds the back of your thigh and strokes up softly, when he reaches your ass he gives it a firm squeeze.

You smile biting your lip. "_Diamante-sama…what happens if someone fails to clean your messes~?" _you ask playfully. Diamante snickers under his breath, "Well _... _they get punished._" as his hand slaps your ass swiftly. You blush heavily, leaning in more until both your tongues are intertwined. The taste of his alcohol, gives you a slight buzz. Diamante's other hand unties your bikini top.

"_But I thought bikinis were a dress code~" _you say teasingly between the kiss.

"They are, but I need to do a breast exam_, _we don't hire _fake_ girls here_, _." _He explains while removing your top. "You aren't _fake, _now are you, _?" he asks deviously.

"_See for yourself~" _you reply.

He straddles you atop his hips and cups your breasts. He massages them softly, you bite you lip trying to contain yourself. He lowers his head and begins sucking your sensitive bud. Your moan escapes as he uses his tongue, rubbing it inside his mouth. He moves to the other nipple and sucks tenderly, listening to your pleasing cries.

"Uhaha…these are definitely _real~"_ he said teasingly.

You were so wet, he could feel against his lower abdomen. With one long finger he slid through the side of your bikini, caressing your hot folds. You moan delightfully, moving your hips for more. He complies by taking two fingers and sliding them inside. His fingers curled, feeling your g-spot. He massaged it eagerly, pushing deeper, almost past his knuckles. You continue moaning and grip his forearm tightly, feeling his muscles flutter as his fingers continued to play. He takes out his fingers and undo's his belt quickly. He was able to keep his erection down, with his devil fruit powers, until now. His huge cock sat before you, throbbing for attention, you hoist yourself up and slowly slip his member inside. Your walls clenched him tightly, feeling every inch of him.

Diamante groans feeling your tight wet core. "_Ride me…_" he commanded. Your hips begin to grind against his pelvis. Your thrusts turn into sensual smooth waves. You throw your arms behind your head, indulging in his lust. Diamante watches the show, "_Fuck, _..." _he moans. You cannot hold back anymore, you reach your peak, crying out in ecstasy.

Lifting your hips, Diamante's cock slides out covered in your liquids. You then move to your knees and begin licking his tip. "_Don't worry Diamante-sama~…I can clean this~" _you playfully whisper. You glide his rock hard cock in your mouth, staring up hoping he was watching, and he most certainly was. He moaned pleasingly watching you pump him with your soft lips. He grew harder each time his member disappeared from his sight, feeling your tongue ravish his shaft. You pick up speed as you can feel him getting close. Diamante grabs your hair as he releases himself inside your mouth. You leave your mouth open slightly allowing him to watch you swallow, he was extremely pleased.

The executive leans down, cupping your chin, and lifts up your head. Inches from your face he asks "When can you start?"

You smile deviously, "_I'm just getting started." _


End file.
